I love you
by steffy malfoy
Summary: Harry e Draco.


Harry era seduto in riva al lago, la neve scendeva fitta sul castello. La maggior parte degli studenti aveva lasciato il castello per le vacanze natalizie.

Anche Hermione, Ron, Ginny ed i gemelli erano tornati a casa.

Ma Harry no. aveva rifiutato il loro invito quell'anno. Dopo quello che era successo al suo padrino, Harry aveva allontanato tutti dalla sua vita.

Non che fosse stato facile, ma almeno ora più nessuno rischiava la propria esistenza per stargli accanto.

Volse il suo sguardo spento verso il cielo. La neve continuava a scendere imperterrita.

Dei fiocchi si erano posati sui suoi occhiali. Il giovane grifondoro aveva freddo, ma non aveva intenzione di rientrare al castello, non ancora, per lo più gli piaceva la sensazione che solo la neve gli poteva dare.

" Hey Potter.! che fai tutto solo!?" la voce fredda e carica di scherno di Malfoy giunse alle sue orecchie più fastidiosa che mai.

" Malfoy eclissati.!" gli sibilò Harry, senza neanche voltarsi.

Per tutta risposta il biondino si mise seduto accanto ad Harry in rigoroso silenzio.

Harry lo aveva fissato più volte di sottecchi, non sembrava che avesse intenzione di attaccar briga.

Lentamente Harry rilassò i suoi muscoli, che si erano tesi, non appena aveva sentito la voce di Malfoy.

Il paesaggio era molto suggestivo, la neve ricopriva tutto, il lago era una lastra di ghiaccio. Lentamente il tempo passava ed i due ragazzi, seduti vicini l'uno all'altro non avevano ancora detto una parola... il sole stava calando ed il buio avanzava, Mafloy fù il primo ad alzarsi.

" Bene, Potter, è ora di cena.... che fai?... vieni?..."

Il moretto non disse nulla e non mosse un muscolo.

Draco lo prese per un NO e si volse verso il castello... fece un paio di passi, poi tornò verso Harry. Il grifone sent� uno strano fruscio, poi un calore improvviso lo accolse. Spiazzato il moretto sbattè più volte gli occhi, si guardò attorno e vide che Draco gli aveva posato il proprio mantello sulle spalle per proteggerlo dalla neve e dal freddo.

Lentamente volse lo sguardo verso la figura del serpeverde che stava entrando nel castello. Quando spar� dalla sua vista, Harry tornòa fissare il mantello del suo nemico. Ne portò un lembo vicino al viso e lo annusò. ' l'odore di Draco ' persò ' è buono...' chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante e respirò a fondo.

Il gesto di Draco aveva non spiazzato il moretto, ma era riuscito ad aprire una piccola breccia nel cuore di Harry.

Il mattino dopo Harry si svegliò con una strana sensazione, oltre ad aver dormito con il mantello di Draco addosso, gli sembrava che il mondofosse un pò più bello.

Con molta calma, si preparò per la colazione. Notò che erano veramente pochi gli studenti rimasti a scuola per le feste. In particolare il suo sguardò si posò sul tavolo dei serpeverde, Draco Malfoy stava facendo colazione da solo. Harry notò che era ben distante dai suoi compagni di casa.

Prese coraggio ed andò verso il biondino.

quando gli fù di fronte, decise di sedersi e di fare colazione con lui.

Malfoy alzò per un attimo il suo sguardo argentato verso Harry.

" Qualche cosa in contrario se faccio colazione qui?" chiese Harry con indifferenza.

Malfoy per risposta fece spallucce e continuò a bere il suo tè e ad imburrare il pane tostato.

Si potevano sentire i bisbigli degli altri studenti che commentavano quella strana situazione, ma hai due diretti interessati, la cosa non interessava.

Harry fin� per primo, si alzò e biasiccò un " ci vediamo Draco" e silenzione come era venuto se ne andò.

Anche Draco fin� la sua colazione e cona la sua solita grazia, si recò in biblioteca. Piton gli aveva dato dei compiti extra per allenamento.

Prese dallo scaffale il libro che gli serviva e fece la strada del ritorno verso la sala grande.

Durante il tragitto notò che Potter passeggiava tutto solo nel giardino del chiostro.

Lo osservò per un pò, si era fatto proprio un bel ragazzo, alto, moro, con i suoi splendidi occhi verdi, che ora erano privi di quello scintillio vitale che li aveva sempre accompagnati.

Draco appoggiò il suo libro sul muretto e prese della neve, la modellò fino a formare una palla perfettamente tonda. Velocemente la lanciò verso il moretto che si ritrovò la palla spiaccicata sulla testa.

" auch.! ... che diavolo... Malfoy!! che ti salta in mente.!?" esclamò furioso Harry.

Per tutta risposta Draco gli fece un tenero sorriso, si voltò e come se nulla fosse, prese il suo libro e si incamminò verso i sotterranei.

Per la seconda volta Harry era rimasto spiazzato dal comportamento di Draco Malfoy. ' cosa stà succedendo?... perchè mi ha sorriso cos�?...' pensò sconvolto.

A pranzo Harry fece esattamente come a colazione, si mise seduto di fronte a Malfoy e in rigoroso silenzio consumarono il loro pasto.

I due ogni tanto si lanciavano occhiate sospettose, cercavano di capire cosa passasse nella testa di uno e dell'altro.

I giorni passavano abbastanza tranquilli, Harry e Draco avevano preso l'abitudine di mangiare assieme e di trovarsi al laghetto, si sedevano vicini in silenzio ad ammirare il panorama, oppure passeggiavano, ma stavano sempre in silenzio.

Uno di quei tanti giorni Harry chiese senza mai togliere lo sguardo dal lago. " perchè vieni qu� con me.?"

Draco rispose con naturalezza, lasciando che i suoi occhi si posassero sulla figura triste di Harry " Mi piace la tua compagnia..."

Harry fece un piccolo sorriso " ... anche a me piace la tua..."

Draco dopo qualche attimo di silenzio chiese " credi che per amore si possa cambiare il proprio destino?"

Harry lo guardò, non capendo a cosa si riferisse.

" se uno capisce di essere innamorato, per amore potrebbe sfidare tutto ciò in cui ha dovuto credere, sfidare i propri genitori per rendere fiera e felice la persona che ama?" continuò Draco.

" credo di si... perchè?" chiese dolcemente Harry.

" cos�..." rispose il biondino, frugando nella tasca del suo mantello, porse ad Harry una cioccorana che accettò ben volentieri.

" Grazie Draco."

" di nulla Harry." rispose il serpeverde con le guance leggermente arrossate.

Harry si scopr� pensare che Draco era veramente splendido e ben diverso da come lo aveva sempre visto.

Arrivò il giorno di Natale, Harry scopr� che assieme hai soliti regali dei Weasley e di Hermione, c'è ne era uno nuovo.

Un piccolo pacchettino incartato nella carta verde con unbel fiocco argentato. Lesse il bigliettino.

Con affetto Draco

Velocemente lo apr�, la piccola scatolina conteneva due anelli uguali, in oro bianco con n leggero filo di verde che si allungava come un serpente.

Aveva il cuore che batteva fortissimo, nuove sensazioni ed emozioni si stavano concentrando dentro di se.

Prese uno dei due anelli e lo infilò al suo anulare, calzava perfettamente. Rilesse il bigliettino e notò che dietro c'era scritto dell'altro.

uno per te, l'altro è da donare alla persona che ami

Si cambiò in tutta fretta e raggiunse la sala grande. Voleva ringraziare Draco, ma notò che non era in sala, andò al lago, in biblioteca, nei giardini dove erano soliti a passeggiare... Niente, non c'era da nessuna parte. Rimanevano solo i sotterranei di serpeverde, ma li Harry non poteva entrarci.

Prese coraggio e fermò il professor Piton " ehm... mi scusi professore...sà dirmi dove posso trovare Malfoy?" chiese cercando di essere il più educato possibile.

Piton gli lanciò un'occhiata raggelante e rispose con la sua voce mellifua.

" Malfoy è tornato a casa, sono venuti a prenderlo stamattina."

" come a prenderlo? Io credevo che avrebbe passato tutte le feste ad Hogwarts.?!!"

" evidentemente i suoi genitori hanno deciso di riportarlo a casa.!" lo gelò Piton, continuando per la sua strada, lasciando Harry confuso.

Harry andò in riva al lago e si sedette lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Rivisse mentalmente quei giorni di festa che aveva passato con Draco. Notò che la presenza del biondino era diventata un punto di riferimento per lui, non si erano mai messi daccordo sul fatto di trovarsi in un determinato posto, semplicemente si trovavano li e godevano della reciproca compagnia. Si erano scambiati poche parole, ma gli bastava sapere che aveva Draco vicino e gli andava bene tutto.

Ora era di nuovo solo.

Ripensò allo strano discorso di Draco di qualche giorno prima se uno capisce di essere innamorato, per amore potrebbe sfidare tutto ciò in cui ha dovuto credere, sfidare i propri genitori per rendere fiera e felice la persona che ama?

Il suo cervellino comincò a ragionare ' l'anello, e il discorso... il discorso e l'anello... possibile che...?... lui mi ... ama ??'

Un enorme sorriso comparve sul suo viso ' mi ama!!!' il suo cuore batteva fortissimo, non era mai stato cos� felice. Poi un bruttissimo pensiero si fece strada in lui per amore potrebbe sfidare tutto ciò in cui ha dovuto credere, sfidare i propri genitori... ' sfidare i propri genitori per la persona amata?! oddio.!! Draco eve diventare un mangiamorte.! NO!!... che faccio?... ' pensò in preda all'agoscia... poi un nome gli venne in mente. 'Piton!'

Come una scheggia raggiunse l'aula di Pozioni " professore ho bisogno del suo aiuto.! La prego!"

Piton lo guardò come se fosse pazzo, vedere Potter pregarlo per il suo aiuto, non era cosa di tutti i giorni " si calmi Potter che cosa le serve?!"

" devo andare al Maniero dei Malfoy.!"

" è impazzito!!!?"

" No signore, la prego mi aiuti, devo andare da Draco.!"

" Draco?? Cosa centra Malfoy??"

" Loro... lui... lo faranno diventare un mangiamorte.! Lui non vuole... io non voglio...!"

" chi te lo ha detto che diventerà uno di loro??!!!"

" Draco.! è stato Draco... la prego mi aiuti.!"

A quella rivelazione Piton prese Harry per un braccio, il grifone sent� il familiare strappo all'ombelico, segno che il professore aveva toccato un passaporta.

Si ritrovarono in un immenso salone, la scena che videro gli fece accapponare la pelle, Draco con un labbro spaccato e sanguinante, Lucius Malfoy che puntava la bacchetta contro il figlio.

" Draco.!" urlò Harry mentre correva ad abbracciarlo, sotto lo sguardo sconvolto di Lucius e Piton.

" Harry, come hai fatto a venire qu�?" chiese con un filo di voce l'erede dei Malfoy.

" Potter.! Che diamine ci fai qu�?!" tuonò Lucius.

Harry si staccò da Draco e fissò Lucius con rabbia.

" Sono qu� per Draco.!"

Piton intervenne... " Lucius, ho ricevuto ordine di riportare Draco a scuola..."

"Cosa?!" esclamò Lucius Malfoy.

Harry prese la mano di Draco ed intrecciò le proprie dita con le sue.

Assieme a Piton toccarono il passaporta che li riportò al castello.

" Bene, credo che voi due mi dobbiate una spiegazione.!" pretese Piton, osservando i due ragazzi.

Harry si voltò verso Draco e gli mostrò l'anello ache aveva al dito.

Draco sussultò leggermente.

Harry prese dalla tasca dei pantaloni la scatolina che conteneva il secondo anello.

" l'altro è da donare alla persona che amo, giusto?" chiese a bassa voce Harry.

Il biondino annu�, la voce sembrava che non volesse uscirgli dalle labbra.

Harry sfilò l'anello dalla scatolina " Draco, dammi la mano..."

Lentamente Draco fece quello che gli era stato chiesto da Harry.

Il grifondoro infilò l'anello all'anulare di Draco.

" Ti amo Draco."

Draco abbracciò stretto Harry, mentre tante piccole lacrime cominciarono a scendere dai suoi occhi argentati, con voce tremante sussurrò all'orecchio di Harry

" anche io..."

Delicatamente i due si scambiarono il loro primo bacio davanti ad uno scioccato professore di pozioni, che aveva visto sugellare l'amore di due persone.

FINE


End file.
